One Super Family Bowl
by NickelzCrusta14
Summary: One-shot. Tobias and Tris and others are celebrating the Super bowl! Read of memories of past super bowls and how a father reacts to a daughter breaking their tradition. Just a fun one-shot for everyone to enjoy.


**We just made this up in honor of today. Just so you know, Tobias and Tris are married their kids are Alex(18), Josiah(18), Adrienne(16), and Kaycie(6), Shauna and Zeke are also married their kids are Leo(18), Liam(18), Luke(16), and Zoey(7), Uriah and Marlene their kids are Ava(14) and Hunter(8), and Will and Christina and their kids are Jason(18) and Kylie(16), and so on and so forth. And as the summary says, they are celebrating the supper bowl together. So I hope you enjoy and review! Tell us if you want more one-shots like this in the future. **

**One Supper Family Bowl**

The Eaton household was surprisingly booming at 11:30 on a Sunday morning. Of course this Sunday morning was home of a religious holiday in this household, right behind Christmas, of course.

When it came to religious holidays this was the family that up-holded them. And you don't mess with them, or fear of facing the wrath of the family. Of course no one wanted to mess with this family.

"So your rooms are clean?" Tris asks looking at her kids who are all sprawled out on the couches and chairs either texting or are looking vaguely interested in whatever Disney show that was on TV. "So if I go to look at them I won't find a speck of dust?"

All knowing what would happen if that speck was found they all run from the living room towards there bedrooms to finish cleaning. Well all except the youngest.

Six-year old, Kaycie, was looking up at her mother with her bright blue eyes. "Mommy can I have some help. I can't reach the top of my shelf."

"Of course Kaycie. Why don't you meet me there." Kaycie runs off and Tris turns to her husband who is sitting in the kitchen looking amused. "That was easier than expected."

"No kidding." He sets down the paper that he was looking at turns to her. She walks over to him and wraps around his shoulders smiling. "These are the moments I wish we had more of." He mumbles. "We can never find ourselves alone together anymore."

"Well it doesn't help when we have three teenagers and a six-year old. But these moments aren't found easily are they?" They kiss, and Tobias is the first to pull back.

"3...2...1..."

"Mommy!" A screech comes from the other side of the house.

"And that's the call." Tris mumbles pulling away.

"Maybe we should get you a signal so the house won't be so loud."

"Like that bat signal?"

"Exactly."

"And what would that signal be?"

"A giant 6 and you could have _Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap _playing in the background."

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you?"

"Yep."

She rolls her eyes and walks to her daughters room to help her with whatever se needs help with.

* * *

**4:30 time of the party. Women's point of view. **

"Get out of the kitchen before you boys go and blow something up!" Christina squeals are all the guys who are in the kitchen at Tris's house. Usually Tris would be the one to yell this but she can't even boil water so she lost the privilege. The men leave, but the boys stay to try to nibble off something because they are 'starving'.

"Alexzander, why don't you take this downstairs and you guys can come up again when everything is ready." Tris says to her 18-year old son, handing him a plate full of deer sausage and cheese.

"Fine." He huffs, "Josie get the pop."

No longer completely offended about being called 'Josie' by his twin, Josiah grabs the pop and follows him and their friends to the basement.

"Josie? Where did that come from?" Christina asks slightly amused.

"Well about 4 years ago, when Kaycie was learning how to pronounce Josiah, but Alex's nickname isn't any better, he was Ally. Josiah just didn't feel like starting a fight."

"Smart boy."

Marlene jumps away from the stove all of a sudden waving her arm in the air and jumping around. "Crap, shit, ahh...shit that hurt."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine. Just burned by hand of the pan."

She sticks the part of the hand she burn in her mouth and then walks over the other women. "Geez no wonder whenever you use your oven you need a drink by the end of the night." Mar says to Tris.

"Its a portal to hell isn't it?" Tris says in agreement.

Just then Adrienne and Kylie come up stairs all dressed up and into the kitchen. "Water?" Adrienne asks. Tris mentally notes that her daughters naturally curly dark-hair is straightened and she put in her clip-in green and blue streaks. Kylies hair is also has blue, red, and silver clip-ins in.

"Yeah sure."

The women stop talking to take in the girls who came up. Adrienne is wearing a Sea-hawks jersey, skinny jeans, and combat boots, while Kylie is wearing a Patriots jersey, skinny jeans, and her vans.

Adrienne gets a bottle of water for herself and Kylie and then she sits up on the counter in front of her mother. "What?" she asks.

"I thought you had a deep hatred of the Sea-hawks. I remember you saying over Thanksgiving in front of your die-hard Sea-hawks fan of an uncle that they we quote 'a stupid team'. "

"I'm a teenage girl mom. I change my mind more than I change my shoes."

"Who's the guy?" Shauna asks.

"Who said it has to do anything with a guy?"

"It obvious. No normal person would be caught dead in that much Sea-hawks crap without having lost a bet or if it was for a guy. So either you lost a bet or there's a guy. So cough up, who's the guy?"

Completely surprised that Shauna was able to figure out that she dressed up for a guy, Adrienne had to come up with something quick. "He's just a guy from school. No one that special." Then she turns to her mother. "If Dad asks I lost a bet."

"Fine."

"You know who she reminds me of?" Marlene says.

"Tris!" Shauna and Christina both shout.

"Exactly. I was thinking that too!"

"That was a good story."

"Ooo, one you should tell us!" Kylie says causing Tris to take a drink of her wine, knowing that they story would be told.

"NO!" Tris tries to argue.

"Yes." The other three say.

"And I will tell it since I was with her the whole time." Christina says. The others nod in agreement.

"Well lets see here... It was..."

_Flashback _

_"What are you going to do with all that Cowboys stuff?" Christina asks Tris who has an armload of Cowboys gear. _

_"Go to the campus's party duh." _

_"You hate the Cowboys." Then it dawns on Christina. "But Four doesn't. Four loves the Cowboys. You're trying to impress him aren't you?" _

_"No I hate Four, he's a jerk. All he does is think for himself and he's weird." _

_"You like Four, you like Four." Christina chants. _

_Tris crosses her arms. "I do not. Besides I have all this gear because you are supposed to dress up as your favorite team and I hate the Bills more than I hate the Cowboys." _

_"Yep you just keep telling yourself that." _

_"Oh grr..." Tris storms off to go change into the stuff. _

_-At the Party- _

_"Oh look there's Will, Chris why don't you go talk to him." Tris says pushing Christina away to go find Four. _

_"Hey Shauna have you seen Zeke? I need to talk to him." Tris knew that asking Shauna where Zeke was would automatically make her find Four. _

_"Yeah he's over by the bar. He's supposed to be trying to get us something alcoholic, but he's failing since we're underage." She mumbles. _

_"Thanks." Tris start making her way over to the bar but finds Four on her way over sucking face with some brunette in the corner. Something sour goes through her stomach and she walks up to the bartender and slaps some money on the table. "I need 3 shots now of something hard." She bends over a bit so he could see her boobs. And knowing 3 was her limit and she needed something to get her to take away that memory she forced the bartender into getting her some alcohol. _

_The bartender comes back fast with shots of a mysterious drink that she never even heard of and she takes those shots so fast and makes her way over to Marlene. "I'm pissed." Tris says. _

_"About what?" _

_"Can't I just be pissed?" _

_"I guess." Marlene mumbles and moves over so she could sit by her. Marlene knows that when Tris is drunk she will spill all her secrets faster than nun would punish a child. Marlene had bad memories at her Catholic school. _

_"Why does Four have to be sucking face in public? Who does that?" And she starts go on and on about how pissed off she was. _

_Now fully aware of the situation Marlene smirks and calls over her friends so they would understand too. This was going to get very interesting. _

_Halfway through the night Uriah dares Tris to do something really entertaining for them. Now at the time the only one in the circle of friends who even slightly liked Four, besides the new found knowledge that it was Tris, was Zeke. And he was really on board with this little prank. "Hey Tris. I dare you to go and slap Four and tell him that you've been waiting for him in your corner all night. And then shout at the whore who is all over him." Uriah says. _

_"Okay." _

_That was all it took for everyone to have the night of their life. _

_Tris walked over to the brunette that was all over Four, who looked interested in the game. "What the hell Four? You were supposed to wait for me in the corner, instead you're cheating on me with this slut?" Totally looking stunned Four shoves the girl off of his lap. The hangout gets really quiet. _

_"And you! What the hell are you doing on my man? Who gave you any permission to go around kissing anyone that you wished? What nerve you have!" She slaps the poor girl and Four pulls Tris back before any harm could be done. _

_"I'm sorry! But I saw you at the bar flirting with the bartender when you were getting drinks. I just got jealous." _

_He's playing along! Went through Christina's mind. Zeke was laughing because the girls face was just hilarious. _

_"Really?" Tris asks quietly. _

_"Yeah." Four says. _

_Then Tris leans over and totally, accidently throws her guts out all over the poor girl that Four was making out with. The girl screams. _

_"Oh shit. Sorry." Tris says going to help the girl. _

_The girl just screams and runs away. _

_"Well I'm going to go back to the dorm now." Tris says fully embarrassed. _

_"I'll walk you to make sure you get home okay." Four says following her out." _

_End of Flashback_

"And to this day we know that Four's name is Tobias. That he and Tris are now married. But we do not know if they officially hooked up that night and became a couple or that if he was playing along the whole time." Christina concludes.

"And you will never know because that is for me and Tris to know only. And I still do not know how that game ended." Tobias says walking into the room.

"Never get jealous over a guy." Tris says mumbling into her drink.

"And where would you be if you didn't? Probably with Joey Protessio listening to his mother yell at you in Italian." Shauna says laughing.

"Joey you such a good boy! But your girl! I hate this Beatrice Prior! Why, why do you hate me son?" Zeke says in a horrible Italian accent.

"Joey!" They guys all shout in horrible Italian.

"Hey he was a nice guy." Tris defends him.

"He lived with his mother." Will says.

"He was still nice."

"But you have me so ha." Tobias says kissing the back of her head.

"Yes, I know I'm blessed. "

"Don't you forget it." Adrienne says smiling.

A heard of footsteps come up stairs. "Are you girls ready yet?" Luke asks to Adrienne and Kylie.

"Yep."

They hop away from the grown ups and towards the doorway.

"Wait where are you going?" Tobias asks.

"Across the street to Jetts. Were going to their Super Bowl party, Dad." Adrienne says grabbing her coat.

"But what about ours?"

"I've been to ours for 16 years. The Supper Family Bowl is fun and all but we want to watch it with our friends. Its just for one year."

Tobias looks a little sad, but doesn't say anything as she walks out the door. His little girl grew up too fast.

"The girls leaving us for a guy." Uriah states. "Good thing I don't have to deal with that for a few more years."

As if knowing what Tobias was just about to do Tris grabs him by the hand and says "Let her go. We have one super family bowl that we can celebrate over here together."

**I know not everyone was mentioned from the previous authors note from above but hey I could find a place for them in the one-shot. But if we ever make another one, you will know who they are. Thanks for reading and please tell us if you want more like this!**


End file.
